


Oral Fixation

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, patrick kane is stuck in freud's first stage of psychosexual development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s possible that Kaner has that “oral fixation” thing that he’s heard thrown around, but it’s not like he’s going to go to therapy to discuss his deep-rooted desires to get his best friend’s dick in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> 1\. I totally fudged basketball and baseball seasons to make this work, so just go with it. I also know nothing about Cubs games, I just made general assumptions. Seriously, just go with it.  
> 2\. I am not a psychologist so all my babble about psychosexual development has no medical merit.  
> 3\. I did actually Google “how to get your best friend to let you suck his dick” and I don’t suggest that course of action to anyone.  
> 4\. I can’t actually blame luciferinasundaysuit and ginnybadger for this, but neither of them discouraged me, so there’s that. ♥

 

 

Kaner’s heard all the lectures on why he shouldn’t chew on his mouth guard all the time. It’s gross, it’s bad for his teeth, and one day he won’t get it back on in time and BAM he gets hit and loses all his pearly whites.

But seriously, whatever, Kaner is an adult who can put whatever the fuck he wants in his mouth. On the ice, it’s his mouth guard, and off the ice, it’s Jonny’s dick.

Or at least, that’s what Kaner wishes.

It’s possible that Kaner has that “oral fixation” thing that he’s heard thrown around, but it’s not like he’s going to go to therapy to discuss his deep-rooted desires to get his best friend’s dick in his mouth.

Well, maybe he should, because he’s not any closer to getting that to happen than anyone else in the greater Chicago area.

Kaner’s life would be a lot easier if he could just _ask_ Jonny if he could suck his dick, but that seems too forward a question to ask, even for Kaner, so he takes that off the table.

He knows that he should get over it, accept that it’s never going to happen, but Kaner’s never been the kind to let shit go, especially not shit that he wants this much. Plus, it’s not exactly fun to have to look away every time Jonny heads into the showers after practice so that Kaner doesn’t salivate to death.

 

Kaner’s so obsessed with the idea that he googles “how to get your best friend to let you suck his dick.” He kind of expected complete porn results, not that he’d mind, but a few actual forums with long comment threads pop up. Most of the commenters suggest just asking, but Kaner already knows that’s not gonna work, so he keeps scrolling until he finds this one person talking about getting the idea into the guy’s head and making him want it subconsciously over time. They used big words that looked pretty scientific, so Kaner figures it’s as legit as he’s going to get.

Kaner closes his laptop and sits down to create the master of all plans. He scrawls it down on the back of a practice schedule, and then leans back to admire his awesome work.

_1\. eat only dick shaped foods_

_2\. make tazer wish it was his dick_

_3\. suck tazer’s dick_

It’s pretty simple, but Kaner thinks the simpler the better so that he won’t be able to fuck it up. He considers clearing his internet history for good measure, but decides to leave it in case Jonny gets nosy. It probably couldn’t hurt. Kaner draws the line at hanging up his plan of attack on the fridge, though, because while Kaner is far from the king of subtlety, that might be a bit too obvious.

Kaner’s honestly pretty proud of his plan and thinks it’s pretty much foolproof. Jonny’s not even going to know what hit him. He’s gonna wake up one day and realize that there’s nothing he wants more than his dick all up in Kaner’s mouth, so bad that he can’t even take it anymore and has to force Kaner to blow him, even though Kaner will be more than willing.

Kaner’s feeling nice and accomplished after hiding the plan in his nightstand drawer under a mountain of condoms, and decides that he deserves a good ol’ porn session to celebrate.

 

Kaner’s so excited about the plan that he puts it into action that afternoon. He walks over to Jonny’s place because cars are lame, and finds Jonny alone and watching Sports Center. Jonny lets him in but sits right back down on the couch, apparently very concerned with last night’s WMBA scores.

Kaner heads into Jonny’s kitchen and roots around in his fridge until he finds the biggest carrot ever. He washes it in the sink because the last thing he needs is for Jonny to lecture him about the dangers of ingesting pesticides.

He leans against the wall between Jonny’s kitchen and living room, slowly munching on the carrot. Jonny doesn’t look up from the TV until Kaner coughs loudly.

Jonny stares at him for a second with his mouth hanging open a little. Kaner wiggles his eyebrows suggestively before sticking the carrot as far into his mouth as it’ll go.

“Good job, Kaner,” Jonny says, turning back to the TV. “I’m glad you’re eating more healthfully.”

Kaner rolls his eyes at Jonny’s disappointing reaction, but keeps eating the carrot as sensually as possible, and swears that Jonny’s watches Kaner more than the TV.

 

The next weekend they have at home, Kaner drags Jonny to a Cubs game. Kaner doesn’t care that much about baseball, but management is always telling them to “immerse themselves in Chicago culture,” so Kaner has a good excuse. Plus they get to wear cool hats.

They get pretty good seats, being star Blackhawks and all, but that doesn’t stop Kaner from whining for the first half hour about being hungry. Jonny gives in eventually, and they go off in search of food.

Kaner pretends to be too hungry to go on and insists they stop at the first hot dog vendor they see. Jonny starts going off about how unhealthy and gross they probably are, but Kaner doesn’t listen, just buys a few and drags Jonny back to their seats.

Jonny immediately stops complaining about trans fats when Kaner starts eating. He kind of wants to laugh, but then he’d probably choke on the hot dog in his mouth, so he doesn’t, just winks at Jonny as he eats. He can hear Jonny swallow hard and loud.

Jonny watches Kaner eat in complete silence, eyes dark and intense as always, and fixed on Kaner’s mouth. Kaner is polishing off his third hot dog when Jonny finally pulls his eyes away and back out onto the field, jaw set and hands clasped so hard that his knuckles are turning white. Kaner tries to sneak a glance into Jonny’s lap, but Jonny’s pants are too tight to show exactly how much Jonny enjoyed his performance.

 

Kaner spends the next few practices _really enjoying_ his water bottle. Jonny spends the next few practices staring at Kaner and then looking away when Kaner meets his eyes and coughing loudly.

 

It’s a night about two weeks after the initial carrot incident that Kaner decides it’s time to bring out the big guns. He shows up at Tazer’s place one night after a game against Calgary with a grocery bag filled with beer, chips, and the biggest cucumber Kaner could find. They won the game, so he knows Jonny will be just happy enough to let go a little more than usual.

Kaner waits until they’re each a few beers in and laughing at something that probably isn’t all that funny on TV to get out the cucumber. He’s about to go to town but Jonny puts a hand on Kaner’s arm and stares at him like he’s about to say something important. Kaner regretfully puts the cucumber back into the bag.

“Kaner,” Jonny says after a few seconds of thought. “Why do you always eat things that are shaped like dicks?”

It’s probably the booze that makes Kaner think that this is what he’s been waiting for, but his drunken logic says that the plan has clearly worked. “Because I want to suck yours,” Kaner grins triumphantly.

“What the fuck!?” Tazer stammers a little.

“You heard me,” Kaner scoots closer to him on the couch. “I want to suck your dick, Tazer.”

“Seriously man, what the fuck,”

 “Aw, c’mon. I’ve got a nice mouth and you’ve got a nice dick,” Kaner says as sensually as he can, sidling up to Jonny’s side.

“How the fuck would you know that?” is all Jonny can get out, arms crossed tight over his chest.

“Dude, I’ve seen you in the shower and I’ve seen your morning wood, okay? Just let me suck it. I promise we’ll both enjoy it.” Kaner tells him, practically whispering it in his ear.

“Fuck you,” Jonny says, but his voice is shaky instead of serious.

“That’s not a no,” Kaner points out with a grin.

“Shut up,” Jonny grunts.

“You want me to, don’t you?”

“I said shut up.”

“Awwww, Tazer,” Kaner whines low up near Jonny’s ear.

“If I say yes, will you shut the fuck up?” Jonny says, sounding a little exasperated but mostly intrigued.

“Yeah, but that’s just because my mouth will be full of dick,” Kaner grins.

“Oh my god,” Jonny groans, uncrossing his arms to cover his flushed face.

Before Jonny can say anything else, Kaner is sliding down the couch to kneel between Jonny’s legs and pulling down Jonny’s sweatpants. Jonny’s already kind of hard, which Kaner notes as a major personal win, and then Kaner’s got his mouth around Jonny’s dick and it’s basically awesome.

Jonny clearly agrees by the sounds he’s making and the way he’s tugging at Kaner’s hair, but not in a way to make him stop, in a way to ground himself, because yeah, Kaner’s that good. He didn’t save himself for Jonny or anything stupid like that. Kaner was given epic blowjob skills and epic hockey skills and he likes to think that he hasn’t let either of those go to waste.

It isn’t long before Jonny’s about to come, which Kaner isn’t happy about because he’s waiting a damn long time for this and he doesn’t want it to be over yet. Seriously, his jaw isn’t even aching yet, just a low comfortable burn that has the potential to build into soreness that will last for a few days, reminding Kaner about what he did to earn the pain.

“Dude, pull off. I’m gonna come,” Jonny sort of gasps and tugs at Kaner’s hair a bit harder.

Kaner groans angrily around Jonny in a way that he hopes conveys the “if you don’t come down my throat right now, I will fucking end you” that he’s thinking.

Jonny’s still trying to get Kaner to pull off, although very feebly, when he does come down Kaner’s throat, who just stands true and swallows it down.

Jonny folds over with the force of his orgasm, chest hovering over the back of Kaner’s head. He can feel Jonny’s t-shirt on the back of his neck. Kaner sort of can’t breathe but sort of doesn’t care at all.

Kaner tries to keep going after Jonny’s come, hoping that maybe if he’s gentle enough, Jonny will get hard again and Kaner can do it all again, but Jonny rights himself and flicks Kaner’s ear until he pulls off.

Kaner shuffles back and looks up at Jonny his cheeks red and breathing hard, and grins almost as big as when they won the Cup.

“Told you we’d both enjoy it,” Kaner says smugly. He wiggles his hips a little to make it clear that the experience got him hard too.

“Fuck you,” Jonny says with no bite to it. He slumps lower into the cushions as he says it. Kaner figures he’ll deal with the boner situation later, and gets up and cuddles up to Jonny’s side. Jonny doesn’t stop him, which Kaner decides is more because Jonny wants Kaner there than him being too tired to shove Kaner away.

While Jonny drifts off to sleep, Kaner plots ways to make this happen again. While he was pretty serious about wanting this before, now Kaner’s gotten a taste, and is now a full on Jonny’s dick addict. There isn’t rehab for that shit, like Kaner would go it anyway, so Kaner’s just gonna have to figure out a way to get his fix.

Kaner makes a mental note to google how to grow a cucumber garden in a Chicago condo, because produce is fucking expensive, before falling asleep himself, his head lolled onto Jonny’s chest.

 

~fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are encouraged and appreciated! ♥


End file.
